


Stargazing

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, F/M, Random Encounters, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: AJ and Gwen go on a Camping Trip and do Some StargazingThis is my First Random Encounters Fanfic so Bare With me





	Stargazing

After taking a break from song writing and all AJ deiced to take Gwen on a little camping trip. “Baby, do we really need to go camping, we just got married and all I really want to relax and just have some time at home.” AJ looked at her “well, that is just the thing, why dont we go do some camping and stargazing come on it will be fun please.” A J gave her his puppy dog eyes look and she couldn't resit that! “Fine, you win I’ll go pack my bags.” AJ Smiled “yay” he kissed her on the cheek and followed her to their bedroom and also packed up his own bag for the trip. 

All packed and ready they were heading out tommrow morning to head up to the woods to camp and there was a field there to stargaze. Gwen put the bags by the front door and they both headed off to bed. AJ was getting into his pj’s and Gwen following suit heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then placing their toothbrushes and other bathroom stuff into a little bag to be added to the other bags by the door. With teeth all nice and clean and all they both headed off to bed. “So... where are we going for this camping date AJ?” “Oh, its just a little spot I found up in the woods and it also has a field for star viewing.” 

Gwen smiled and cuddled up to his chest “okay, it sounds fun and cozy.” AJ Smiled and kissed her and Gwen laid her head on AJ’s chest and slowly fell asleep to the soft sound of AJ’s heartbeat. AJ smiled and covered them up in the covers and turned off the light. The next morning AJ whipped them up some breakfast while Gwen did a double check making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Once all full of pancakes and everything they made their way to the car and headed out to the campsite. 

AJ parked the car at the campsite and Gwen looked around. “Whoa, this place is beautiful babe, good find. How did u find this place again.” “Oh, i just found it online.” Gwen smiled “okay, cool well lets set up our tent and sleeping bags and would you go look for firewood.” AJ laughed “lets hope Baldi don’t come and get me if I dont get enough wood.” Gwen laughed “I don’t think so babe, you have nothing to worry about.” AJ smiled and gave her a kiss and headed out to the woods to find some sticks and leaves for the fire. Gwen got the tent up and sleeping bags all laid out and she made a spot for the fire. AJ came back with some sticks and leaves for the fire. 

It was getting late so AJ set up the fire and they cooked some hot dogs and had some water with the hot dogs. AJ cuddled up to Gwen “isn’t this nice babe?” Gwen smiled “yeah, it is I’m glad we came out here, its nice to get away from the studio for a while. We should do another Resident Enis skit though this area would be amazing for it.” AJ smiled “yeah, I wouldn't mind that.” The clouds were finally gone so AJ took Gwen out to the field and they brought the blanket and some pillows. AJ laid the blanket and pillows down and they both cuddled up on the blankets. Gwen was cuddling on AJ’s chest just listening to his heartbeat and watching the stars. AJ smiled “I love you Gwen.” “I love you to AJ.” AJ smiled and kissed her. 

The end. <3


End file.
